The Darkness behind hope
by KiraTheCrestOfChaos
Summary: "He has betrayed us...what am I going to do? I'll save him."Said Kari,Takeru once protecter of the digital world,now the destroyer of both the digital world and the real world,can Kari and the rest of the digidestined save him,?(non-related to Digimon:virtual destiny),Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**It's here!,I kinda screwed up!**

* * *

"hey Hikari wait!" I ignored my best friend and continued

'Hikari,you haven't been talking to me since we came back to the tour!"

"I don't want to talk to you..." I just said and he stopped in his tracks...

* * *

!I don't want to talk to you...,that made my heart into millions of pieces

As I got home,thinking about what she said

As I was thinking,there was the doorbell,Catherine was at the door.

'"Oh what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation" she said and we chatted all night long.

Then she looked like she thought of something

"Catherine?"

"Huh?

You alright?"

"It's nothing..." She just said and we talked all day

Next day

Kari still didn't want to talk to me...

What happened?"

* * *

As school finished,we got to the computer lab

"Hikari.." Takeru just said,but I ignored him..

our digimons looked at each other

"What happened?" Patamon asked

"I don't know,I'll try and talk to her" Gatomon answered and we were at the digital world

* * *

While we were looking for clue,I looked at her

"Kari,what happened between you and Takeru?

"I don't even want to talk about it Gatomon..." Kari just said

'Is it because he kissed Catherine?" Gatomon said and I looked at her

"How did you know?" Kari asked me

* * *

I can't believe it...

I was eavesdropping on Kari..

Just because I kissed Catherine? I flew away quietly. As I went to the beach,I thinked..

I felt guilty...because...I love her...

As we got out of the digital world,I quickly went home

I went to my apartment and found Catherine inside

"How did you get in here?" I asked her and she came over to me,and took my hand

"Takeru,your door was unlocked...and do you remember when you kissed me when you were in French with Tai?" Catherine asked me

I nodded

"I've been thinking..."

"Well?" I asked her.

"Well...umm...it's because" she blushed as I got closer

"I...love...you!" She said and quickly kissed me

My eyes grew wide...'what! In the world!'

* * *

I sat at my apartment frustrated

"Hikari,if you love him...tell him.." Gatomon said,and I looked at her

"But,he kissed Catherine..." I said and was cutted by Gatomon

"It was your fault not telling him earlier.." She said

She was right,if only I told Takeru earlier,but I decided to tell him now,I quickly ran to his apartment,

As I got to the hallway..then door was opened

"Takeru?" I called but I was shocked to see Catherine kissing Takeru...

"Hikari!" Takeru said as he noticed me standing there,crying...

"I seem to come at the wrong time.." I just said and quickly running off

"Hikari!" I turned and saw Takeru chasing me,I quickly got to my apartment

* * *

Oh man...How am I suppose to explain to Tai...

I said,I tried knocking but the door opened up and an arm dragged me inside

"Ow!" I shouted as Tai dropped me in the floor

"Crap...I'm dead...' I thought

"You...I thought you loved my sister...But you betrayed me!" Tai shouted and I noticed the whole group except Kari here.

"Tai listen... I need to talk to Kari" I tried talking,but he keeps cutting me

"No! You are not going to hurt her again!" Davis shouted

Other insults from my friend,even my brother... I can't believe it.

"You don't deserve to be on this team..." Davis said and Tai grabbed my digivice...

"You're not a digidestined anymore..." Tai said to me...I felt hurt

"I can't believe I have that type of friends..." I thought as I ran away from the Apartment, I ran into Catherine,Who has saw everything

"I'm sorry" she said

I nodded but I had to figure a way out of this

* * *

Next day...

I saw Hikari at school,every time I try and talk to her she would shout

I don't want to see you again! Get it through your thick head!" She just shouted or I would have Tai's fist contact my face

Several months later

I got home,I cried...Tai sent Patamon back to the digital world...I didn't have anyone to talk to...it was my birthday,I sended invitations to each of the digidestined,of course no one came.I had enough !

I took a knife and slit my hands and my throat, they would be happy if I die...

* * *

I was wandering around in darkness...I looked around and saw my memories...

All the memories...then I felt it pictured the future

Patamon was crying over my death...

Patamon...

I couldn't see Patamon anymore...because I'm dead

_I expect something more from you child of hope..._

i looked around,finding for the voice..then it pictured Patamon,"patamon...Patamon!",then I was transported to the digital world,it wasn't an illusion,it felt real,there I saw Patamon laying down,injured...

No..

"Patamon! Say something..."

"Takeru?...I'm sorry,Devimon is back" Patamon answered weakly, I tried to questioned more,but Patamon turned in to digital dust

No...not again...NOT AGAIN,!" I shouted

_Patamon...he has died in the digital world..._

_"No..."_

_Takeru,let the despair out,Hate everybody...hate them_

_"Hate them...I hate them! I hate them doing this to me..!_

_Give your hope and transfer it to despair_

I felt dark power in my body_...t_hen a digivice floated towards me

_The D-tector allows you to communicate with Patamon_

I took the D-tector,and saw Patamon...I looked at his condition,he was really injured

_Now what will it be,stay here or Betray your friends?_

''I'll kill them..."

I'LL KILL THEM!"

I felt more power flowing,it was not hope,It was Darker

It was hatred...Darkness and more then those is

Despair...


	2. Chapter 2:The awakening Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

**Warning:The characters here are OOC,but I will try to,make it more sensible to their character...**

* * *

_**XxHikari POVxX(Meh,I was to lazy to write these in the last chapters)**_

It's been a month,I haven't seen Takeru for a while,he didn't even come to school!

Wait,why am I thinking about him?,he's a jerk!

But,now that I'm thinking about,I saw his eyes when he kissed Catherine, it wasn't closed with pleasure,It was wide with shock

Then,it hitted my head...Oh no...

I couldn't sleep,I was feeling guilty, but I manage to get my sleep anyways

* * *

Next day,I decided to go to his apartment to apologize,but it turns out I didn't have too...

Today,he finally showed up in school! But something was up...

"His skin was really pale,he still had his original clothes...but his eyes,feel different,

It feels cold...

After school,I tried to talk to him,

"Takeru!" I called out,he just stopped and looked at me,I felt a shiver when his eyes looked at me,but he just turned around and walked,but Davis saw this and you can guess what happen.

"Hey,T.C!,If Kari wants to talk to you,then listen!" Davis slammed Takeru against the wall,but Takeru smiled,his smiled seemed...darker

He got hold of Davis arms,and instantly threw him to the ground, he picked up his schoolbag and left

"Takeru!" I grabbed his shoulder,but he tore himself apart from my grip

"I don't even want to talk to you..." Takeru said this,this was exactly what I said to him! He just slowly made his way home

I sighed at this,we all except Takeru,went to the digital world,there we saw Catherine, I felt tensed up,but as we got to her,she gave us a cold look

"What do you want?" She spat out,we were surprised

"Surprise,I thought you already know..." Catherine said casually

"What?" Davis asked

"Takeru didn't tell you? Patamon passed away!?" Catherine's partner,Floramon said,We were all shocked at this

"When?" I asked,I had to know

"About a month after you kicked him out!" Catherine spat out and headed to her t.v to return home in French

"No wonder he wanted to borrow my digivice..."Davis spoke..we all felt guilty

But then,something dreadful, came out

'Hello digidestined!" I deep voice,spoke and Devimon appeared

"devimon!?" Tai shouted

"Who's he?" Davis asked as the original digidestined trembled

"The one...that was defeated by angemon,but Angemon sacrificed his power,leaving Takeru to mourn over him." Matt answered

"Oh,now that you think about that little pig-bat brat,I manage to take care of him..." Devimon said,and it hitted my head

"YOU KILLED PATAMON!" Gatomon cried,while Devimon laughed

"So I did...now time for revenge!" Devimon prepared to attack

* * *

_**XxTakeru POVxX**_

You don't have to do this Takeru...if you don't want to save them" Patamon told me from my D-tector,I was in the Digital world,observing the others fight Devimon

"So what is this D-tector?" I asked

"The D-tector allows you to capture spirits and transform into digimon,I think that's what it said.." Patamon replied

"But,your not a spirit,how did you get in here?" I asked him

"I'm a digital code...I'm still digitized...my code somehow manage to get in this D-tector,and here I am.." Patamon explains, then we heard a huge explosion

I looked and saw the digidestined on the ground.

"Don't you want to help them?" Patamon asked me

"Who says I'm going to help them?,I'm just waiting for them to get out of my way.." I replied,after I seen enough,I was bored

"You know what?,screw waiting,I can't wait to get my revenge for you,Patamon..Ready buddy?" I said to him jumping of the tree

"Finally! I'm ready!" Patamon chirped

_Infinity Excute! Unify Evolution!_

_EmperorSeraphimon!_

_Strike of seven stars!_

The meteors fell upon Devimon,Devimon looked up and saw us

"What?" He shouted

"A seraphimon,but it looks different.." I heard Kari said,the last meteor Came down,digitizeing devimon

"How can...I lose...argh!" Devimon shouted,finally digitizing,I flew away..after we landed at a safe spot,I returned to my human self,but noticed Patamon wasn't with me.

"Patamon?!" I looked for him

"I'm right here Takeru,but I feel different..." I turned and look that Patamon was outside his D-tector

"Hey! I'm whole digital again" Patamon chirped happily,and happily flew to my arms "I miss this feeling..." Patamon hugged my arm

But,I sensed the others,coming to primary village

"Hey,Patamon,let's have a little competition...the one to bring despair first to the digidestined wins" I said but Patamon looked at me

"You're kidding right?" Patamon said with a funny face

"Nope" I said and we went to primary village

* * *

We went to primary thought if Patamon died,we can bring him back to Takeru,wenasked elecmon and elecmon says he hasn't seen a Patamon egg...but then a blast came down...we looked up and saw a pengasusmon,but his armor is darker,he landed on the roof,there we saw a figure,leaning against the pole on the roof

'Takeru!" Hikari cried,

"What are you doing here,you aren't a digidestined!" I shouted at him

"Tai calm down..." Sora calmed me down

"But,he doesn't,t hava a digivice.." Davis said and it hitted my head

"How did you get here?!" I shouted at Takeru as he jumped down,Pengasusmon has already reverted back to Patamon

"I don't need to tell you." Takeru spat and pointed his digivice towards Patamon

"Darkdigivolve..." Takeru ordered

_Patamon Darkdigivolve to...ShadowSeraphimon!_

We fought each other,until the digidestined cannot fight anymore

"Done already,I expect more than that.." Takeru taunted,but a blast crashed down on ShadowSeraphimon,reverting him back to Patamon

"What on..." Takeru looked up,and saw a Dukemon

"Dukemon..." Takeru said the digimons name

"Takeru,you have disturbed the peace of the digital world,we will hand you over to be judged" the Dukemon ordered, and fired a ray from his shield

"Takeru shield himself,but felt opened his eyes,and saw Patamon protecting him.

"No..."

Patamon dropped to the floor

"I'm sorry Takeru..." Patamon apologized

"It's alright please,stay with me!" Takeru shouted,"don't you digitize on me you idiot!" He shouted

"DON'T YOU DIGITIZE ON ME,YOU BASTARD!" Takeru shouted,but Patamon digitized in his hands,once again

Takeru fell to his knees

"I won the competition, but Patamon lost..." Takeru said quietly to himself

"YOU...BASTARD..." Takeru shouted at us

"Takeru" Matt spoke but was cutted off by an enraged Takeru

"WHEN WE WERE LITTLE,I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU,BUT THIS IS THE RESULT,I DON'T WANT TO TRUST YOU BASTARDS AGAIN!" Takeru shouted with all his heart

With that,Takeru ran away...Dukemon shined a bright light and separated into two beings

"So...this is what losing a digimon feels like..." A voice said,the light died down revealing a digimon and a boy

"Don't worry Takato..." The digimon said as they turned to help us out

"Sorry...I digitized your companion's digimon" Takato apologized "I'm Takato and this is Guilmon.."

We introduce ourselves and grouped at Gennai's house

"Have you all met the tamers?" Gennai said as another boy with a terriormon and a girl with a renamon came into the room

"I'm Henry Wong,and this is Terriormon" The boy introduced and sat next to Takato

"I'm Ruki,and this is Renamon" she said,and walked out of the room

"Uggh,there she goes again..." Another boy came in...with a MonoDramon

"She just need sometime alone that's all" Monodramon talked to his Partner

"I guess your right" the boy said and spotted the group

"Oh,I'm sorry..my name is Ryo Akiyama" the boy said and Ken got up

"It's good to see you again" Ken answered and Ryo saw him

"Ken! Hey,how are you doing" Ryo said and walked to him

"Reunion later,right now,the prophecy is coming true.." Gennai said as he motioned us to take a seat

"Prophecy?" Hikari asked

"Yes...the prophecy has come true...the child of hope dies and arise as despair, we must stop Takeru before he can do anything else" Gennai explained

"When can he do anything on his own" Davis said cockily

"Much.." Ryo answered

"He has the spirit of Despair other then Patamon," Takato continued

* * *

Patamon, I can't believe I lost you again,but this time,I will make them Pay...big time" Takeru said on top of a hill

"I'm sorry for being so weak Takeru" Patamon's spirit answered.

"Don't be guilty,in fact I'll take care of them myself" Takeru answered,then His gaunlet formed a sword

_Ancient Despair Blade!_

Takeru jumped up and slammed his sword down,piercing the hill

_All Delete!_

The impact send waves throught the digital world,making the digital world,an oblivion

The grounds were cracked and the sky was red,the trees is burnt and everything is destroyed

* * *

The impact was massive! We were flying back on to the wall,after it stopped,I looked outside

"No..." I cried

Everything was destroyed...everything

"Hikari..calm down" Sora hugged me,the digimons outside has digitized,our digimon's are still safe.

"Takeru has traveled to the real world! Go and save it!" Gennai shouted,we and the Tamers hurriedly went to a nearby t.v

And we traveled back to our world,The town was in massive destruction, the skies were red and the city's were burnt down,the city was a wasteland

There we saw Takeru fighting with 6 digimon

_Pyro punch!_

_Blizzard blaster!_

_Shadow meteor!_

_Lupine laser!_

_Hurricane gale!_

_Electron cannon!_

Takeru swatted the attacks with a dark shield

"Hmph...my turn..." Takeru said and prepared an attack

_Cerulean slam!_

Takeru formed an aura on his sword and blasted a slash of sword towards his opponent

"Ahh" the digimon cried and reverted back to human,we helped them to escape, we hid inside a building

"I'm Takuya Kanbara.."

"I'm Izumi"

"I'm J.P

"The names Tomoki or Tommy

"I' m kouji..." He introduced and walks off

"Sorry about my brothers attitude, but I'm Kouichi Kimura"

They introduced themselves and we were talking about on how to Stop Takeru

"So, that boy is a digidestined?! Takuya We nodded

"Let's kick his butt" J.p insisted and walked outside and we followed him,there Takeru was fighting a small dragon type digimon

_Rowdy rocker!_

There was A boy

"Do it shoutmon!" He ordered,Takeru shielded again

"Wow,you so weak,are you really fit to become king?" Takeru grinned and attacked

_Holy blade!_

Takeru formed circles around him,then absorbed it into his sword and launched at shoutmon,The Impact sent shoutmon flying

"No!" The boy shouted

"Taiki! You alright?" Takato run over to him

"Yeah I'm fine."

Then Izzy got an email!

"I'm sending the digidestined all over the world the final battle begins.."

Then light came here,and the digidestined had gathered

"Oh?,you think that you can defeat me?" Takeru said

Alright everyone...Taichi ordered

"Digivolve" all the leaders and companions Digivolve...

_Agumon warpdigivolve to...Wargreymon_

_Gabumon warpdigivolve to...Metal garurumon_

_Wargreymon...metalgarurumon...DNA digivolve to...Omnimon!_

_Biyomon warp digivolve to...Phoenixmon!_

_Tentomon warpdigivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon!_

_Gomamon warpdigivolve to...Vikemon_

_Palm on warpdigivolve to...Rosemon_

_Gatomon digivolve to angewomon!_

_Vemmon digivolve to Exveemon_

_Work on digivolve to Stingmon_

_Exveemon...Stingmon...DNA digivolve to...Paildramon_

_Paildramon mega digivolve to...Imperialdramon!_

_Imperialdramon mode change! Fighter mode_

_Hawkmon digivolve to aquilamon!_

_ArmadIlomon digivolve to...Angkylomon_

_Biomerge activete!_

_Dukemon_

_Megagargomon_

_Sakuyamon_

_Justimon_

_Excute ancient sprits evolution!_

_Susanowomon!_

_Shoutmon super evolve... Omegashoutmon_

Takeru looked amused

"If that's how you want to play it..." Takeru said

We attacked but Takeru kept shielding

_Dukemon...crimson mode!_

Dukemon transformed and attack but was countered by Takeru..

Takeru smiled

_Holy blade!_

Say your prayers...' Takeru mocked and track dukemon

This is boring..." Takeru mocked us and jumped up and pierced the sword to the ground

_All delete!_

The impact sent most of us flying back

The digimons reverted back to their rookie forms

The tamers separated

The chosen children splitted

"All that's well it ends well.." Takeru said.

* * *

I used my remaining energy...

Takeru...

I got near to a building and climbed up,now we where facing each other,he didn't attack,he was wearing Red and black version of his original clothes

"Takeru...Please...stop it..." I pleaded

"Another pest? I have taken over the world!,no one can stop me,Hikari Kamiya! It's over!,the digidestined has lost!

"Takeru...please stop this...come back to us.." Tai pleaded as they all used their remaining energy to get up

"Why would I? Coming back to you? That's a joke! You killed Patamon twice!,and I'm not going to forgive you that!"

_Ancient despair blade!_

_Holy blade!_

Takeru formed a sword on his gaunlet and made element circles around him,he absorbed it all to his sword and walked slowly to the digidestined,Ignoring Me

Then Davis came charging at him and tackled him to the ground, Takeru however threw Davis and Pointed the sword to Davis,He drew his sword back,ready to kill Davis

"This is for Patamon"

"NOOOOO" I screamed at him

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Mwhahaha**

**I'm focusing on this first,then I get to the others**

**I'm finally recovered from my Stroke!**

**Horray!**


	3. Chapter 3:The end of the beginning

**hey,I'm here again:-) and this time,I'm going to finish this fan fiction!**

* * *

Takeru drew back his sword,attempting to kill waited for the impact.

"NNOOOO! 'I shouted

But then Takeru stopped...

I didn't know,what happened

But then I saw something holding his arm

I was shocked at the sight

It was Patamon's spirit,holding his arm,Patamon was crying

"Please stop Takeru..." Patamon cried

"Patamon?" Takeru shouted

"But...don't you remember what they did to you?" Takeru said and Patamon nodded

"Of course,I didn't forget,but,the destruction your making,I can't rest in peace..." Patamon cried

Then,I launched myself towards Takeru and hugged him.

"Hikari..." Patamon squeaked

Takeru withdraw his sword and clutched his head in pain

"What's...going...on?" I asked,but Patamon eyes widen when Takeru calmed down,Takeru's red and revengeful eyes,was replaced by his warm,azure eyes again,Takeru blinked twice and looked around

"Huh?,what am I doing here?" Takeru said as he looked around,he looked down and saw Davis on the ground

"Davis?"

He turned around and saw me hugging him from behind

"Hikari?"

Then he looked at everyone

"Huh?...What's going on here?"

"Takeru..." I tried to speak

But then,he trembled,I tore myself apart from him while Davis jumped back

Takeru screamed and swings his sword uncontrollably, then,Dark digital fractor appeared above him.

"I don't need this useless body.." The voice said,as Takeru's clothes reverted back to his original color, Takeru collapsed

"No..." Tai said in shocked

"It can't be" Matt was shocked as well

"A...pocolymon..." Takeru wispeared as apocolymon picked up Takeru's body and flung him towards the digidestined

"Even though,I must thank you for weaking them for me..." Apocolymon spoke and picked up Takeru's body.

"Now,child of hope...give me your power" apocoloymon ordered and sucked Takeru's power,Takeru screamed in agony

_Terra force_

Wargreymon attacked apocolymon, Making the evil Digimon drop Takeru,I ran towards as fast as lightning and caught Takeru

"Why are you after Takeru!" Matt demanded an explanation

"You see,when I took over the boy's was full of despair, but when that little pig-bat came to life as a spirit,his hope's grew"

Apocolymon said,

'Now,I feel a strong power of despair from that boy,now hand him over!" Apocolymon shouted and lunged at me

NNNNNOOOONNNNNOOOOOOO,!

I shouted then a golden shield surrounded me and Takeru..Apocolymon was bounced off

"what the?" Tai said as me and Takeru floated in a ball,Takeru woke up

"Morning..."

He looked down

"Oh,what the?!" He said and clinged onto me,I blushed,he noticed and let go

"Sorry,H-hikari.." Takeru apologized and a Shining light came flying towards him,The light died down slowly,revealing a pig-bat...

"P-Patamon..." Takeru cried and hugged him tightly.

"Takeru...I might...pass...away again...but..this time...of ...suffocation" Patamon tried to breath,and Takeru let him go

"Sorry.." Takeru said and our D-3 glowed a bright golden,and vibrated violently

Then,came a symbol of a crest

"Miracles.." I said

"Destiny.." Takeru said

_Patamon...Gatomon...Mega DNA digivolve to..._

_EmperaDramon!_

"I never seen that type of digimon before" Takato said in shock and checked his D-power

"Unknown?" Takato said

"A new species?" Henry said in shock as he looked at the digimon

The digimon was a golden dragon,with Examon's body and armored dragon head,the entire body was golden (a cool-looking golden dragon,of course,this digimon is fanmade..)

"Just because you digivolve,doesn't mean you can defeat me.." Apocolymon taunted and attacked The golden dragon

but the golden dragon swatted away and attacked

_Holy blade!_

The digimon fired a blast,sending apocolymon down

"Isn't that What Takeru used before?" Takuya said as he got up,from where he layed

"Time to finish this..." Takeru shouted

_Legendary element of light and hope!:Purity of faith!_

The golden digimon,gathered energy,making a shiny golden ball of energy above him

"Everyone,give it all your power" Tai ordered and everyone pointed their digivices towards the golden dragon

Our powers are be coming one!...

The golden digimon released the ball of energy and Apocolymon was destroyed..

"No!...how can this...be!" Apocolymon shouted and dissolve into dust,we were covered by bright light,we looked back when the light died down,we were in the digital world

We landed down,we walked over to Tai ,who was congratulating the Leaderstimes,The leaders and their companion suddenly flew a bright light

"Looks like,it's time to go.." Takuya said

"You ready guys? Takato said to the others,they nodded,after Tai shook hands,the Leaders are returned back to their respective universe...so is the digidestined of the world

I looked over at Takeru,who was standing away from us,the digital world was in destruction

"Are you ready Takeru?" Gennai said and he nodded

"Ready for what" I said and the entire group,looked towards my direction

"The digital world doesn't repair itself...it needs hope..." Gennai said

"W-what do you mean" Matt said

"What he meant is...It's time to say goodbye..." Takeru cutted Matt

"WHAT?!" We all said as Takeru was turning into digital codes...

I cried,everybody cried...Takeru came up to me and gave me his D-tector..

"Keep it...you own Patamon now.." Takeru said,Patamon tried to hug him but he pass through him instead

"Takeru..." I tried to speak

"I'm sorry... Kari..but I need to..." Takeru said and he disappeared,I fell to the ground on my knees...The other comforted me...then..Takeru's code came up into the skies and the destruction was repaired

"With that,the real world and the digital world damages are repaired,the humans and digimons except you has forgotten what had happen.." Gennai explained

"Takeru...why did you leave me?" I cried

_He did not leave you,in fact,the child of hope is still alive.._

Huh" I turned to here a voice...there we saw azunglongmon

"Azunglongmon!"

_Hello digidestined..._

"It's great to see you!,But you were saying about Takeru?"

_Takeru...he didn't come to the digital world physically..._

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned him

_He came here by dream,it means a part of him comes here...and the Darkness in him had reverted back to hope,he is still alive.._

I can't believe it! He is still alive,we all got to a nearby T.v and transported back to the real world...

The real world...seemed like it was before Takeru destroyed it...we got to his apartment and was shocked to see ambulance and police there

"What happen?" Matt asked his mother,who was there

"I came to check on Takeru but his door was unlocked,I saw him on the floor,with blood flowing out of his wrist and neck" Nancy said

We were shocked by this

"Where is he now?" I said and Nancy told the hospital that took in Takeru

As we got to the hospital,we asked the nurse to Takeru's room

We entred Takeru's room and saw him,he was in a coma...there was bandages covering his wrist and neck.

"Takeru..." Patamon said as he got out of the bag and flew next to Takeru..

"Takeru...Please wake up.." I said as tears flowed down my face continuesly. But then Patamon spotted a golden tear drop on my face.

The golden teardrop fell on Takeru's fore head.

"Kari...What crest did you receive?' Patamon said

"Light and miracles...' I stopped

"Miracles!" I shouted and the golden color spreads around Takeru's body,and he woke up

When he saw us he had fear's in his eyes and tensed up

"Why are you all doing here? You all hated me!" Takeru spat coldly towards us

"Not anymore..." Tai said as I gave Takeru back his digivice

"But,I already have the D-tector.." Takeru said as the D-tector glowed,and disappeared

"Wow.." Takeru said and we all laughed...

"Oh by the way Takeru..." I said

"Yeah Hikari?" Takeru said and I grabbed his shoulder

"Hey...what...mph!" Takeru was cutted by my lips ,he relaxed and we kissed

"I love you.." I finally said,and he smiled

"I love you too..." Takeru replied and we both kissed again

We pulled away as Tai coughed.

"Are you two lovebirds gonna be there or should I leave you all here?" Our siblings shouted,Takeru was signed off the hospital and we reunited

As Light and Hope...

Together forever...

It was a happy ending for me...

* * *

**Done! Woot!**

**Yes! I finally did it!**

**But,it's kinda sad that I have to leave this ,be sure to check out my other Fanfiction**

**Please favorite and review**


End file.
